gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-80PR Pale Rider
The RX-80PR Pale Rider is a mass production mobile suit that is featured in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits that are descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series. These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but have little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber is capable of cutting through any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. The Pale Rider is equipped with two beam sabers, that when not in use are stored on the hips. ;*Hand Beam Gun :Mounted on the forearms, presumably has a lower output than a standard beam rifle. Most likely used as a backup to the main weapon or when the unit was fighting with the beam saber. Powered by E-Cap. ;*HFW-GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld sub-machine gun. It does not require energy to be used, however it is ineffective against heavy armor. When the magazine is empty, it can be discarded and replaced with a new one. ;*NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation mobile suit ground forces, the Type 37 is an open-bolt, gas-operated, magazine-fed, mobile suit handheld machine gun. It fires a 100x450 millimeter round at a rate of 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine. Features include a folding stock and swivel forward hand grip. Accuracy is limited due to the aiming from regular iron sights and not a targeting sensor. Maximum effective range of 1.5 kilometers. The Type 37 cannot be used in space. ;*Hyper Beam Rifle :A high output beam rifle designed to take down heavily armed targets. An upgraded version of the beam rifle carried by the RX-78-2 and G-3. Had fewer shots but was able to more effectively handle the MS-09R and R-2, MS-14, as well as battleships and mobile armors. Was larger and had a longer barrel than the earlier RX-78 beam rifle. ;*Shield ;*Rocket Launcher ;*NFHI·GMCa-type.09/180mm Cannon :The Type 09 artillery cannon fires a 180x800 millimeter HE round and is loaded with an eight (8) round box magazine. Maximum effective range 3.0 kilometers. Features include a swivel-out forward hand grip and top carrying handle. ;*Giant Gatling Gun :A large Gatling gun with immense firing rate. Drum-fed and stored on the backpack when not in use. It is similar to the one previously used by Gundam "G05". While not near as powerful as a beam rifle, the sheer number of bullets flying through the air shred through almost anything, regardless of how durable it is. System Features ;*Booster Pack (Bst) :A special set of external fuel tanks and thrusters to give the unit higher speed and better maneuverability. ;*HADES :An acronym for 'H'YPER 'A'NIMOSITY 'D'ETECT 'E'STIMATE 'S'YSTEM. It is a controversial system which seems to be similar to the earlier developed EXAM System. History Variants ;*AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter :Used by the Neo Zeon in U.C. 0090, it is a RX-80PR unit which has undergone extensive modifications. Picture Gallery RX-80-PR Pale Rider - Magazine.jpg Notes & Trivia *It is named after the Pale Rider, the fourth and final horseman of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. External Links